


One More Makes a Team

by Rohirrim_Writer



Series: Rugby AU [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, One Shot, rugby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohirrim_Writer/pseuds/Rohirrim_Writer
Summary: A snapshot worth taking, this oneshot is a day in the life of Anna and Kristoff in my Rugby AU, because everything turns out fine.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Rugby AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704853
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	One More Makes a Team

“Ellie, get your shoes on love, we’ll be late!” Anna called down the hall. She could hear the familiar sound of her daughter’s singing coming from the general direction of her bedroom. She’s been playing happily, and loudly, while Anna worked in the kitchen. She carefully inventoried everything as she placed it in her large, striped, beach bag. After a few disasters in the past, the most notable being the time she remembered everything they could possibly need in terms of cutlery and plates, right down to the gingham blanket, and forgotten the food she’d spent the morning preparing, in their tupperware, on the kitchen counter, Anna always triple checked the bag.

“We’re going to see Daddy!” Ellie came into view, bounding through the house in her outfit of choice, a yellow tulle skirt and a clashing rugby shirt in her Dad’s colors Anna had found in the little boys’ section. She slid to a haphazard stop on the wood floor in front of Anna as she packed the last of the drinks into her Mary Poppins bag. 

“Yes we are, but you need to get your shoes first.” She tried to remember where she left the keys as she headed for the front door, with Ellie wandering distractedly behind her. She’d check the entry table and grab her shoes at the same time. 

“Daddy’s at the park!” Yes, Daddy was at the park, and God willing they’d get there sometime today, too. Ellie didn’t seem concerned by that at all. She appeared to have made a game of climbing over the back of the couch and tumbling down the front like a slide. Why she would choose to slide down the couch when there was a perfectly good slide waiting for them  _ at the park _ , Anna didn’t know. Sometimes her daughter was a complete mystery. 

“Daddy is waiting for us at the park, so we better get a move on.” The keys were by the door, for once, a small mercy. She grabbed her shoes from the basket and hopped from foot to foot to put them on. 

“And Uncle Sven?” Eloise’s strawberry blonde pigtails popped up over the back of the couch.

“Uncle Sven will be at the park too.” It didn’t matter how many times they did the same routine, with Elouise it was something new every weekend. 

“Yaaaay! Uncle Sven!” Ellie lifted both of her hands in the air and flopped backward out of sight. She reappeared a moment later running full speed toward the front door. She had her trusty barbie in hand. Anna and Kris had expected her infatuation with the headless doll-courtesy of Uncle Sven-to fade over time, but once again their daughter had proved she had no interest in doing what was expected of her. She didn’t go anywhere without the thing. 

“Ellie your shoes love.” She tried one more time, but she already knew it was a lost cause.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” Ellie squealed. 

Anna sighed and gave up on the shoes. Instead she grabbed the large beach bag filled with picnic supplies and set the tiny pink pair of sandals on the top. She slung the tote over her shoulder with one hand, the other reached out to snatch up the tiny one running circles around her feet. 

“Let’s go get Daddy!” Anna laughed. She was a bit breathless with Ellie swinging her legs on one hip and the bag on the other. She blindly grabbed for the keys and locked the door on their way out. 

Oaken was out walking Olaf as she buckled Ellie into her carseat. Ellie waved from around Anna’s head. 

“Oaken! Olaf! We’re going to the park!” Anna cringed as Ellie yelled into her ear. 

“Oh ho! That sounds lovely!” If only he knew that they were going to watch her father pummel men into the ground. 

“Yes, it should be!” Anna called over her shoulder as she made sure the door was clear of fingers and toes before giving it a bump closed with her hip. She opened the truck to stick the bag in the back. She could hear Ellie singing to herself. 

“Lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely…” The word lost its meaning. 

“Alright!” She exclaimed and turned the keys in the ignition. “Let’s go!” 

The ride to the park passed with the usual chatter in the backseat, some of it directed at Anna, and some of it purely for Ellie’s own enjoyment. Anna pulled into the closest available parking spot and unloaded the trunk. She grabbed Ellie’s miniature camp chair with its pattern of s’more ingredients, just in case. She set it all down by the door while she put Ellie’s sandals on. It was best to do it while she was sufficiently restrained. When the last buckle was done, she let her little monster out. 

“Ready?” She held out her hand, which Ellie readily took, and grabbed up her cargo in the other. She could see the players warming up a few hundred yards away. Kris was easy enough to spot, even among a group of some impressively large men. He must have been looking out for them, because he spotted them almost immediately, waving across the distance. 

“Ya! Let’s go watch Daddy!” Ellie was too short to see her Daddy waving at her, before he had to go back to running drills. 

“He’s going to kick the other guy’s ass!” Anna stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Elouise! Where did you hear that word?” Anna’s trying to figure it out herself. Could it have been Kris? He was known to let one slip here and there, a habit he hadn’t been able to break even as Eloise got old enough to speak and beyond. It was  _ probably  _ Uncle Sven, he was the source of most of her bad habits-

“You, Mommy!” She groaned and let herself be pulled forward by one very tiny hand. 

When they got to the sidelines, Anna started assembling their usual set up. She brought out the quilt Bulda had made for them for this very reason and started setting out a few things on top. Some of it would keep till later, after the game, when Kristoff would collapse dirty and ravenous. For now she laid out a bowl of grapes and cheese squares for Ellie to snack on and her favorite, yellow, water bottle. 

Ellie had already ran onto the field, straight into the throng of giant, sweaty men to tackle her father. 

“DADDY!” She screamed the entire way. Kristoff turned toward her voice just in time to catch her in his open arms. Anna couldn’t hear what they were saying from there, but Kristoff was smiling his million watt smile down at her and nodding along as she held her doll aloft. 

Sven came up beside him and Anna heard a second scream, “Uncle Sven,” before she launched herself from her father’s embrace into his arms. He made a show of sagging under her weight. 

They entertained her for as long as they could before someone shouted that the game was starting and they sent her back to the sideline. She came bounding back to Anna, giving each team member, regardless of the colors on their jersey, a high five on her way. 

She was panting when she got to the blanket. Anna holds out her bottle and she drinks out of the top with long, noisy gulps. 

“Daddy said he’s going to win so you will give him kisses.” She proclaimed when she’d finished. Anna jerks her head around to see if anyone overheard, but nobody appeared to be looking their way. 

“But that’s silly because Daddy kisses you all the time.” She finished by shoving a handful of grape into her mouth. Anna’s mortified, but she loved her daughter and she loved her Kristoff. That was no secret. 

By halftime they were losing, but Ellie didn’t seem to care. She ran cold bottles of gatorade and water to her Daddy and gave him enthusiastic high fives between Anna’s attempts to reapply sunscreen to her fair skin. 

Her unconditional support outshone everyone but Anna-to be expected when you’re five. Her attention occasionally wandered and for almost the entire second half she was much more interested in a couple of bunnies eating the grass in the empty soccer field next to them. 

When the game did end, Anna had to call out to her to get her attention. Sven, who somehow still had some energy left, ran after her, scooped her up in his arms and carried her over his shoulder. 

“You played a good game.” Anna leant over where Kristoff was sprawled spread eagle on the blanket to give him a kiss. He lifted his head up a little to draw it out. She only pulled away as she heard Sven’s thundering steps get closer. 

“I want a Daddy kiss! Me too!” Ellie wiggled free from Sven’s grasp much like a fish. She plopped onto Kristoff’s chest. His breath rushed out all at once and he cringed even as he gathered her up. He covered her face with kisses until she was a giggly mess. 

In the meantime Anna unloaded their lunches, which she’d learned always included Sven. 

When they got home the golden, late afternoon sunlight gave way to silvery dusk. Ellie fell asleep in the back seat. Kristoff, no matter how tired he was, always insisted on carrying everything inside. He had a sleeping Ellie in one arm and the beach bag in the other. Anna only had the keys, but she learned not to argue with him. 

She went to the kitchen to start on the dishes while he went upstairs with their daughter. She had just started the dishwasher and collapsed over the back of the sofa onto the cushions when Ellie came down the stairs. She wore one of Kristoff’s old rugby jerseys. It drags along the floor a little and the sleeves are bunched up where Anna had sewn ribbons to keep them from doing the same. Anna could smell Ellie’s bubblegum toothpaste as she snuggled in next to her. 

“You forgot to sing my bedtime song Mommy. Daddy had to sing your parts.” Ellie was rarely quiet, not even when she was telling you a “secret”. She only spoke quietly when talking to babies, after Kristoff had told her you had to speak  _ soft _ , and just before bed when her limitless energy would finally abate. 

“Would you like me to sing it to you now?” She asked, it wouldn’t do any harm for her to hear it again, and after all, Anna needed the practice. 

She just had to figure out how to tell Kris he was going to have to start letting her carry  _ something _ inside, because soon he’d have his arms full with two little ones. 


End file.
